ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
European Wrestling Society
European Wrestling Society (EWS) is a European professional wrestling promotion founded by Drake Caldwell, Mark Tremblay, Alessandro Pinciotti in July 2007. The company headquarters operate in Milan, Italy. EWS promotes under two brands: main brand Extinction and development brand Existance. Introduction EWS is an Role Play Wrestling Federation that welcomes only CAW'''s (Create a Wrestler, this means no existing wrestlers). EWS strives for creativity above all. All matches are '''Role Played out over the course of a week starting Friday night and ending the following Friday when the new card is up. EWS has got 2 rosters, a Development roster and a Main roster, with new members always starting at the Development Roster so this way members can work themselves up to a Main Event status superstar. It doesn't matter if you are experienced or you are new to the RP side of feds. You will be trained and helped in the Development roster. Disclaimer: This Federation is for everyone, European, Asian, North,South American, African, Oceanian. The Fed is based in Europe that is all. Wrestling in Europe Europe has got a great wrestling history, wrestling originates from Greece and from there it spread over the entire continent. The Amateur wrestling style comes from the classic creek way of wrestling that exists at least for 3000 years. Every region developed their own unique style of wrestling. For an example in Turkey they wrestle in leather tights and with their whole body including their tights and hair is covered with olive oil to make it difficult to get a grip on your opponent. But Amateur wrestling is the most popular version of wrestling that originates from Europe. EWS: The Beginning In the year 2005 three business men came together to fulfill a longtime dream they all shared. Creating a Global wrestling federation based in Europe, being able to compete against the companies based in the United States. The three men, Mr. Caldwell, Mr. Pinciotti and Mr. Tremblay started to gather sponsors and professionals who could help them out with this common dream. After 2 years of preparing and looking for the best location they found an old soccer arena in Milan, Italy. They invested their money in this building and made it the epi center of EWS. They combined a wrestling arena, a development area and a booming business under one roof. In July 2007 EWS was officially born, after recruiting some talent they had their first Existance show on 13 July 2007. EWS: Development EWS has got a unique touch to it. Their development area is under the same roof as the main show. Every talent that comes to EWS will have time to develop their selves into full fledged wrestler. Talent wrestlers in EWS are being trained by three of the most experienced wrestlers around in Europe, Alex Stall, Jonathan "The Highlander" McKinley and Johan "Der Bulle" von Raufhausen. After an intense training, a possible make over and with the approval of the trainers the talent wrestlers will move up to the main roster. Roster Friday Evening Existance *Cody Towner *Alexander Laucian *Commando *Dante *T-Bone *Kris Obelix *Venom *Human Wreckingball *Shipster *IceKid *"The Original Hooligan" NM Savant *Vampire Warrior *The Psycho Kid *Lil Rey Ray *Kevin Kbango *Rust *Ravel Draken *Adrien Tiberius Colt *Rhaps *Isabella "Izzy" Wright *Frosty *Ronnie Cage *Virus Friday Night Extinction Current Champions Management *Mr.Caldwell (Co-Owner, Founder) *Mr.Tremblay (Co-Owner, Founder) *Mr.Pinciotti (Co-Owner, Founder) *Comandare il Gruppo (Friday Evening Existance GMs) Trainers *Johan "Der Bulle" von Raufhausen (Technical Skills Trainer) *Jonathan "The Highlander" McKinley (All Round Skills Trainer) *Alexander Stall (High-Flying Skills Trainer) Other Staff *Jorge Santiago (Friday Evening Existance Ring Announcer) *Kyle Derinstar (Friday Evening Existance Announcer) *Antov Dudec (Friday Evening Existance Announcer) *Lunar Jade (Friday Night Extinction Ring Announcer) *Daniel O'Reily (Friday Night Extinction Announcer) *Abby Larson (Friday Night Extinction Announcer) Category:FederationsCategory:EWS